1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of games. More particularly, the present invention relates to party games played for amusement at a celebration where gifts are distributed. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a game that involves several people competing in the unwrapping of a package that contains several gifts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, the tradition of giving gifts at parties or holidays has generally been a rather routine and at times mundane affair. Further, people with large families may find it difficult, time consuming, and expensive to buy and carry individual gifts for all of their family members. Traditional gift exchanges involve passing a gift to the recipient and, on occasions where appropriate, a return exchange. At children""s parties or other events where a gift package is given out to those attending the party, such packages are merely distributed in decorated bags or packages at a predetermined time. However, because this is always an enjoyable experience, very few have sought to increase the enjoyment and excitement.
An equally respected tradition at parties and holiday celebrations is the playing of games to create unity and enjoyment among the gathering. Various games have been devised to facilitate the enjoyment of those gathered at a celebration.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by referenced into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,457 to Shaw discloses a Bingo type game to enhance the enjoyment of partygoers while the guest of honor opens his gifts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,166 discloses an interlocking chamber pixc3x1ata. However, neither of these disclosed games combines the enjoyment of a party goer gift exchange with that of a party game. Therefore, what is needed is a game that combines the enjoyment of a party goer gift exchange with the thrill and excitement of a party game.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is a game that incorporates the celebration traditions of gift exchanges and game playing. Another object of the invention is to provide a game that increases the excitement of the celebratory gift exchange thereby increasing the excitement, enjoyment, and overall unity of the celebration. Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that has one or more of the characteristics discussed above but which is relatively simple to assemble and transport. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method that can be used to relatively inexpensively and conveniently enhance the enjoyment of a plurality of participants during a party. It as another object of the instant invention to combine the traditions of holiday gift giving with the tradition of the party game in a single package.